


The Hunger Games; The Aftermath

by Sophieifischer



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: ENJOY!!!, I AM SORRY, Language, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not-so-happy ending, Please read with caution, Rape, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Trigger Warnings, You'll know what I mean when you get there, a bit of multi fandom, get ready, lol no I am not, you will cry, you'll see what I mean when you get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieifischer/pseuds/Sophieifischer
Summary: The games are over. The war is over. I am living with Peeta in 12. Haymich and Effie come to visit us every so often, but they spend most of their time together. Haymich quit drinking when Effie came to live with him. Annie lives with baby Finnick in District 4 with Johanna. Everyone is happy and everything is perfect. And then I hear Peeta tell people he wants kids. And it goes downhill from there...Hi! My name is Sophie and I am the writer of this FanFic! The Hunger Games; The Aftermath is about what happens after The Hunger Games (if you couldn’t tell by the name). It takes place 1 day after Mockingjay takes place. The story starts with “you love me. Real or not real?” I tell him “Real.” And pick’s up the next morning! The epilogue will  come into play midstory so... ok that’s it!! Enjoy!!Much love,Sophie ❤️





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys SO much for reading this! I came up with this fanfic while looking at The Hunger Games ploy twists! The chapters might be short at first but when I get my writing groove going, the chapters will get longer! Enjoy everyone and don’t judge! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Sophie ❤️

Chapter 1

“You love me, real or not real?” Peeta asks.  
I tell him “Real.” We snuggle together until we fall asleep. 

When I wake up, I hear people talking in the kitchen and smell pancakes on the stove. That can only mean one thing; guests. I assume it’s Haymitch and Effie because they are here the most, but the voices say otherwise. They sound higher, or at least the girls voice does. And I don’t hear a guy’s voice. I shower and put on some slippers and then walk to the kitchen.  
I walk into the kitchen to find Johanna Mason, Effie and Annie Cresta--Odair, her name is Annie Odair! I always forgot that- talking about me.  
“All I’m saying is that maybe a child would be good for her, to help her move on.” It was Effie talking, but Peeta nodded. Johanna rolls her eyes and Annie shakes her head.  
“I disagree,” Says Annie, “She isn’t in the right mindset to have a child. She lost a sister and her friends. Oh god. I-I have to go. I have to go! Oh god, oh no!”  
“Hey, hey. It’s ok, it’s ok.” Johanna says, trying to calm Annie down. “Everything is ok. I know, I know. You miss Finnick, but you have us. Shhhh, shhhh. We should go. I’m sorry but she isn’t in her right mind and neither is Katniss.” She takes Annie’s hand and leads her out the door.  
“That poor girl.” Effie says, her Capitol accent coming out a bit. It’s gone down now that she hasn’t been living there, but it comes around now and again. “If she went crazy after her games, I can’t imagine what’s going on inside her head now! I mean losing a husband in your mid twenties. My goodness, it’s terrible!”  
“Johanna is taking good care of her in District 4.” I spat out. Effie gasps and Peeta jumps a bit at my arrival.  
“How much of that did you hear?” Peeta asked.  
“Enough.” I snap, “Enough to know you think you can’t talk to me about our future!” I storm out of the room and grab my bow and arrow. I hear Peeta yell my name but I ignore him. I have to get out of here, I think. I need to hunt.  
So I do. I hunt for hours, killing a turkey and some rabbits. Once I am done hunting, I walk back home at a slow pace. There is no rush to get back if all Peeta wants to do is impregnate me! I pass a stream or two and the meadow Gale and I used to go to after we finished hunting. I cringe at the thought of the meadow, of what me and Gale did and talked about. But this meadow is beautiful. The perfect place to have a picnic or play with your children. Too bad I won’t have any.  
I get home at around noon and when I walk through the door, Peeta is sitting alone reading the book we wrote. Tears stained his cheeks and he seems to not notice my arrival or he seems to not care.  
“This is why I want to have children.” He says, his voice cracking a bit. “Not because I want you to feel pain, but because I want to honor the people that died.”  
“But that’s why I don’t want to have children. Because what happens when we have a daughter named, um, Prim Rue and she turns 13 and looks just like Prim. What happens when I hug her and start crying because I miss Prim. Or what happens when I hurt her because I think it’s an imposter imposing as my sister?! What happens then? I can’t do that to myself, Peeta. I just can’t!”  
I’m crying now, sobbing even. I sit next to Peeta on the couch and we hold each other. 

We stay there, in that position for a while, my head on his shoulder, tears streaming down both our faces. Not that I ever would, but it’s good to know that my kids would be coming into a world with Peeta as their dad. He would make a wonderful father.  
“Not that I want to have kids, but if we were to have them, you would make an excellent dad.”  
“And you would make an even better mom!” He started to smile one of his big beaming smiles. I knew the look all to well.  
“That doesn’t mean I want kids Peeta! I’m just saying that you would make a good dad. But I still don’t want kids! And I probably never will! I’m sorry if that hurts you but I just can’t do it! Not to myself and not to the child.” I get up from the couch but he grabs my arm. His grip is strong. It’s so strong that it reminds me of the time when Peeta-  
“You are going to have my children you stupid mutt. Or you are going to die!” He gets up and drags me to the bedroom. He takes off my clothes and then his.  
“Peeta stop it!” I cry, “Please stop! Please! I’m not a mutt, I’m your girlfriend! Please! Peeta please!!!”  
And then he lets go. His hand drops and he looks at me. Fresh tears form in his eyes and he lets one fall.  
“Oh Katniss!” He sobs, “Oh I’m so sorry! Oh gosh, oh no! Did I just- oh god. How could I have done that?! How!?” He starts to cry, no sob. Until he can’t anymore. He stands there crying, naked and disgusted at what he almost did.  
I want to hug him, to show him that I forgive him. But I don’t forgive him so I mustn’t hug him. So instead, I run to the bathroom and shower. It’s hot and calming and the sound of the water drowns out the sound of Peeta’s sobs, although they are still prominent. Once I finish, I braid my hair back and put on fresh clothes. I decide that I should go back outside and hunt again, to take my mind off of things.  
So I hunt again for an hour or two but I don’t shoot at anything. I could if I wanted to, but I am not in the mood. And besides, I caught a couple days worth of game earlier today, so I pretty much just walk around. Seeing that it’s mid-spring I can walk around with ease for hours and it’s only around 3 o’clock, I decide to walk up to the house my father used to take me to. The house where I met Bonnie and Twill.  
It should take me about half an hour to get there, but it’ll be a lovely walk. The sounds of birds chirping, the movement of deer and chipmunks going to their homes, the calming ways of a forest.  
I walk slow, so I get to the house at around 3:45 instead. As I walk inside, I remember the events that took place here; The cracker the women gave me, how they told me about District 13, how they ate up all my food. It seems like thousands of years ago that that happened, but it wasn’t. It’s only been under two years.  
I stay in the cottage for maybe an hour, drinking in all the memories of not only Bonnie and Twill, but of my father and of Prim. I could reminisce forever, thinking about my past life, before the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but I need to get back. Peeta will be making dinner by the time I get home and I like helping. Maybe I’ll go an visit Haymitch for a bit, since I haven’t heard from him in a while.  
As I am nearing the fence a thought hits me, a thought so repulsive I almost throw up. Peeta tried to rape me. I spent so much time reminiscing about my past that I didn’t even analyze the situation. He tried to hurt me. It didn’t even matter that he was under his Capitol-Induced-Spell. He tried to do something to me that he knew was wrong.  
I won’t go home! I think, I will go to Haymitch and Effie’s house and eat there. Maybe even sleep in my old house. We’ve been living in my house in Victor’s Village but my house in the Seam is still standing, so I will sleep there for the night. I sneak through the fence, walk past ruins and end up back at Victor’s Village. When I walk in the door of my house, I don’t smell food. All I hear is Peeta, still sobbing, in the same place as before. I slam the front door shut to grab his attention. It works.  
“Katniss!” He cries, as he sprints to the door. “Oh Katniss, I am so-”  
“Save it.” I spat, “And don’t you dare touch me.” I walk to my bedroom and he follows me, walking a pace or so behind me.  
“What are you doing?” He asks as I pack up my clothes.  
“Packing. I’m going to go back to my house in the Seam and stay there a bit. I won’t get raped there.” My tone is like acid, and he can tell.  
“Katniss, I am so sorry, but you are not going to the Se-”  
“DO NOT tell me what I can and cannot do!” I scream at him, angry tears rolling down my face. “Don’t you dare think you can do that after what you did to me! Don’t you dare!”  
“What are you going to do when your house falls on top of you Katniss? What’s gonna happen then? Look, I’m sorry that I did that to you, but it wasn’t me. It was Capitol Peeta not me.”  
“You’re sorry?! You’re sorry!! Peeta, you almost raped me! You threatened to kill me, dragged me to our bedroom, threw me on the bed, and undressed me and yourself all while I was screaming at you to stop. Right after I told you why I didn’t want to have kids, you forced yourself upon me, without my say-so or anything! And I couldn’t care less if it was Capitol Peeta or you. Because you are the same person! And if my house falls down I will either die or go to Haymitch’s house. And either is fine with me.”  
There are tears streaming down Peeta’s face, but he is fuming. And so am I.  
“What happens when Haymitch doesn’t let you in?” He asks, acid filling his voice, the same acid that fills mine. “What happens then?”  
“I go to District 4.” I reply, making my voice sound just as cold as his is. “My mom lives there and since we are the only living Everdeen's left we should stick together right?”  
That’s when I start sobbing. Gross, ugly sobs that are uncontrollable. Peeta takes a step closer but I dodge his soon-to-be hug and head for my dresser. I pack up my game-bag with clothes, the picture of my dad, a picture of Prim, my dad’s hunting jacket, and Buttercup. Buttercup and I have become close ever since Prim’s passing. We were both grieving and I thought ‘why not grieve together?’ So now I will take Buttercup with me wherever I go. It’s what Prim would have wanted.  
I walk out of the bedroom and down the hall, Peeta still following a pace or so behind me. I stop at the door and turn. I look at him up and down and get say my last words to him.  
“I should have picked Gale.” Then I turn and head out the door.


	2. My Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all for your constructive criticism! I took them into consideration and tried my best to address each one in this chapter. Unfortunately for the people that were a little harsher, this is the plot and I won’t change it now. Too many hours have been spent! 😂 But again, if any of you have criticism, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Sophie ❤️

I don’t mean it. If I could have anyone in the world it would be Peeta. Just not Capitol Peeta, Katniss Peeta. I hate the fact that Peeta thinks I would choose Gale over him, because it’s the exact opposite. I chose my Dandylion in a Meadow, my Boy with the Bread. And he chose his Girl on Fire. I love Peeta not Gale. But it was a good insult, I think.   
Tears stream down my face as I carry my bag up down the driveway and up the path, stopping before Haymitch’s walkway. I take a deep breath and continue walking.   
I knock four times before Effie answers the door, and when she does, she brings me into a big hug. When she came to live with Haymitch, she got rid of her wigs and Capitol clothing and makeup. Now, she wore her hair naturally, and it fell to about her bellybutton. She wore no makeup, and a little sun dress that had flowers on it. Nothing too extravagant, nothing like the old Effie.   
“Oh sweetie, I’m so very sorry for what I said! Haymitch and I were talking, and what we did was wrong, it was so so wrong!” I forget what she is talking about for a second, too concerned about what just went down, but then I remember. And the memory brings back a sour taste in my mouth.   
“It’s fine, Effie.” I say, only half meaning it. “Can I come in?”  
“Oh, of course! Where are my manners?! Would you like me to carry your, um, luggage in?”  
“Sure thanks. Is Haymitch here? I need to talk to him.” Effie leads me down a hallway, and into an office, similar to the one Snow met me in, only two years ago. Haymitch is sitting at the desk, writing.   
“Sweetheart!” Haymitch exclaims. “I’m really sorry. Effie told me what happened.”   
“That’s not even half of it.” The words exit my lips before I think. “I shouldn’t have, ah, said that. Just forget I said that, ok?”  
“Nice try, sweetheart. What happened?” So I told him. Everything. And once I am done, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my body. It is refreshing to open up and talk to someone about this stuff. I usually tell Peeta my problems!   
“And the worst part is,” I conclude, “is that I never knew he would have another Capitol-Peeta relapse. And he didn’t either. You should have seen his face Haymitch, it was all kinds of hurt. But I still don’t think I can go back. That’s why I brought luggage, I’m going to 4 to stay with my mother. I haven’t seen her in a long time, and I miss her. This is a mom problem, one that only she can fix.   
“Are you sure dear?” Effie chimed, “Don’t you want to stay in 12? You can stay with us.”   
“No.” I spat out, not meaning to sound cold. I notice Effie’s contort for a second, and quickly make up for my tone. “I mean thank you, really, but I need my mom. Could I stay for dinner though?” 

After dinner, I clean up and go to sleep in the guest bedroom. It’s hard to sleep from the noises that come from the rooms next to me. I had no idea Haymitch had so much energy. It makes me sick hearing what my ex-mentor and ex-escort are doing in the bedroom only a few feet from me, but at least they are happy. I finally succumb to sleep, after about an hour of waiting. 

When I wake, I hear Effie and Haymitch eating a delicious-smelling breakfast. The smell of bacon alone gets me out of bed. As I walk into the kitchen, I realize they have company. Peeta.   
“Katniss.” He breathes.   
“NO!” I yell at him. “Get away from me! Get away! I knew I should have left yesterday! I knew it! I-I...”  
“Katniss, just listen to what he has to say.” Haymitch’s eyes plead, so I stand where I am, and wait for Peeta to speak.   
“I just wanted to apologize, and to say that I know why you want to leave. And I agree. We need a break from each other, and your mother will be a great help. I know you miss her. But I’ll still be here for you when you come back. I will never leave you. I am so sorry.”  
I nod and start moving towards the door. I am almost at the door when Peeta speaks again.   
“Katniss?” He says as I turn around. “I had no idea I would relapse. And I am so sorry that I did. I love you.” The words linger as I step out into the mid-springy day. 

Haymitch called President Paylor, who flew in a plane, similar to the one I flew in only a year ago.   
That’s what is so hard about still living here. I think, The memories, the reminders of the life I used to live. The life that is long gone.   
I sit in the plane for maybe three hours, when the pilot comes on the intercom.  
“Hi there Katniss.” The intercom says, “I just wanted to let you know, we will landing at your mother’s house in about ten minutes.”   
The pilot was right on cue; I am at my mom’s front door in less than 15 minutes. I only knock when she opens the door. It takes her a moment to realize it’s me because she just stands there with a confused look on her face. But when she recognizes me, she pulls me into a hug. She smells a little like the sea, but mostly like her mom smell; nature, medicine and love. Neither one of us wants to let go, so neither of us do. It is only when I shiver that we go inside.   
“What are you doing here?” Mom asks. There is a smile plastered on her face, a smile that she only wore around my father. “I mean, I am thrilled that you are here, but…”   
“You should probably sit down.” I reply. When she hears this, my mother’s smile falters.   
“What happened?” She almost shouts. “Katniss, what happened!?”   
“Mom, it’s ok. I am fine. I just think you should sit when I tell you. Could I grab a bite, I haven’t eaten since dinner?”   
“Sure darling, I was just making some soup.” She leads me down a hallway and into the kitchen, where a big pot is simmering on the stove. My mother takes out a latel from one of the drawers and stirs the soup with it. Then she takes out two bowls and pour the soup into them. She places them on the table, grabs spoons and sits at the table. I take this as sign to do the same so I do. I start wolfing down the soup until my mom touches my hand, hinting that I should slow down.   
“So mom,” I start, “Why are you living in Victors Village? I mean, you aren’t a victor.” I chuckle nervously and wait for an answer.   
“Well,” She answers, “I talked to President Paylor, and she told me I could live here as long as I work as a doctor. I agreed and here I am! I actually love it here. It’s so beautiful here, and Johanna and Annie are here. They befriended me a bit. I also have friends my age. They work at the hospital too and they have a kids about your age. I want you to meet them actually. Maybe another day. So why did you come here. You ate, so spill.”  
“Ok, ok. I’ll talk.” I reply. “So, yesterday morning I woke up and Peeta was talking to Annie, Johanna, and Effie about how I would feel about having a kid. And I overheard and lost it so I went hunting. After I came back, we talked and everything was fine, until he tried to rape me. He relapsed into Capitol Peeta and tried to rape me. And then I went hunting again and when I came back the second time, he tried to apoligize but I snapped and told him that I should be with Gale. I stormed out of the house and slept at Haymitch and Effie’s and then came here.”   
“Oh honey,” My mom sighed, “I am so sorry! Oh gosh!” She stands up and brings me into another bear-hug. We walk to the parlor and my mom caresses me while I cry.   
“Darling,” My mom says as my final sob stops racking through my body. “I don’t mean to pry, but why don’t you want kids?”   
“I am afraid.” I respond.   
“Of what dear?”   
“Of what might happen to them. Look at Annie, she’s fine and chipper one moment and then the next, she’s crying because something triggered her. I don’t want to be like that. I mean, when I have a daughter and she grows up to be arund Prim’s age, and she looks like her, what happens when I start crying becasue she reminds me of Prim? Or what happens when I hurt her becasue I think my mind is deciving me? I am scared of my battle scars effecting them.  
“And also, if Peeta can have a relapse now, what about when we have kids. He could hurt them or me. It isn’t safe. And I am not ready. I am not ready to face Peeta or to have kids. And I am not sure I ever will be.”  
“Well honey, until you are ready to face him again, you can always stay here.”   
So that’s what I will do. I will stay with my mom until the time is right. Until I am ready, whenever that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoy! Again the chapters will get longer I promise! I will be posting a new chapter every Saturday until the AU is done! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Sophie ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have some warnings i. this chapter that will go throughout the rest of the story.   
> 1\. I made Johanna’s games BEFORE Annie’s because it made more sense.   
> 2\. There is some mental issues, suicide and things of those kinds in this chapter so beware! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoys! 
> 
> Much love,   
> Sophie ❤️

I knock on Johanna and Annie’s door three times and wait a minute before Johanna opens the door to her home in Victor’s Village. I have been living with my mom for about two weeks and have finally decided to come visit Johanna and Annie.  
“We already told people that we already donated money for the year-” Johanna stops talking when she realizes who is at her door. “Oh my god! Katniss, I am so sorry!” She chuckles a bit and then continues, “What are you doing here? Is it because of what I said?” Her face goes white.   
“Kind of,” I begin, “Peeta and I got into a fight and he did some things he shouldn’t have.”  
“Did he rape you?”   
“He tried to. Capitol Peeta made his first appearance since the war.”   
“Oh my god! Why don’t you come in. Can I get you anything?”  
“Can I have a water, by any chance? And also, can you call Annie in? I want to talk to you both.”  
“Sure, I’ll grab two waters. And Annie is putting Finn to sleep so she’ll be out in a minute.”  
We sit in the parlor and wait patiently for Annie. After about a minute of waiting, I decide to break the silence.  
“Why do you live here?” I ask. “You could live in Victor’s Village in 7 or anywhere else. Why stay with Annie?”   
“Finnick was my best friend.” She starts, “When… um, Snow… killed my family,” She puffs out a breath of air, “I confided in Finnick because he knew what I was going through. He became my confidant and my friend. Until, of course, he mentored Annie. She was his first and last. It was too hard for him to see those people die. Especially when Annie came so close to death. You should have seen him, Katniss. He wouldn’t eat, sleep, or do anything for a week. It was so sad.But after Annie’s Games I was second-priority. But we came back. We planned a fucking rebelion together! And then came the 75th Annual Hunger Games and everything went to hell! Right before the interviews he came up to me and said something I will never forget. I won’t forget how he said it, when, where, and what. Everything is so clear in my brain, it’s like he said it yesterday. He said ‘Jo, please promise me something. If I die, take care of Annie. Please Jo, just promise.’ And I did. This is me keeping Finnick’s promise.”  
We sit there in silence for a bit longer until another voice breaks it.   
“Katniss,” Says a small voice, “Hi! How are you? Why are you here? How is Peeta?”   
“Hi Annie. Sorry, I don’t mean to be a bother. But I have a question.”  
“What kind of question?” She asks.  
“I have a baby question.” I rely. Annie lets out a half gasps, half sob and brings her hand to her mouth. “Annie, if you can’t handle this, I underst-”  
“No!” She yells, “No, why does everyone do this? I gasp or have an attack and suddenly it is like I am four! I have a child of my own to care for, I don’t need to be treated as one as well. I am fine! What is the question?”  
I motion for her to sit and she does, right next to Johanna on the couch, and across from the big lounge chair I am sitting on.  
“Ok.” I reply, “It’s a long story.” I begin telling them the story and get almost no responses. There are some gasps or sighs in between my words, but for the most part there is just silence, apart from my own voice. Once I finish, I let out a sigh and prepare to ask my question.   
“Was I right to leave?” I ask. “And Annie, should I have kids? I am afraid of breaking down in front of them because they remind me of something I have lost.”  
There is a long pause. No one speaks for about two minutes. I said my piece, so I decide not to add any words to the silence. It is their turn.   
Johanna breaks the silence. “No.” Pause. “You made a good decision leaving. He hurt you really badly, and you need time to heal. But I also stand by what Annie and I were thinking two weeks ago. You shouldn’t have kids. Like you yourself said, it is to risky.”  
“I disagree.” Annie’s voice is louder than I would expect from what I just said, and it is very steady. “I think a child would be great for you. I’ve been thinking it over for the past two weeks, and a child can be a good distraction from your sorrows. Whenever I am with Finn, I never think of what happened. I will always love my husband, but when I am with Finn, I feel both connected to him and separated. And if that can bring you the solice you crave, I think that it is wonderful.”  
“Ok.” I say, meaningfully. “This actually helped. So thank you. Really, thank you.” As soon as the words escape me lips, a baby cries in the room over.   
“I’ll get him.” Says Annie as Johanna gets up to get him. She nods and moves to the door.  
“I’ll be back.” She says, “I just realized we need some more milk.” She exits the house, leaving me alone with Annie and Finnick Jr.   
“Can I come with you?” I ask, “I would love to meet him.”  
“Sure, follow me.”  
Annie leads me down a few hallways and into a nursery. A dresser, nightstand, lamp, changing table and crib fill the room. Inside the crib squirms a baby with luscious bronze hair and stunning sea green eyes, like his father.   
“He’s beautiful Annie, a spitting image of Finnick.”  
“Thank you.” Annie says, choking a bit on her words. “He really does look like him, doesn’t he?” She begins to cry. “Oh I miss Finnick. I miss him so much Katniss, so much.” Tears begin to roll down her cheeks and I hug her. She hugs back and we stand there for a moment. Annie moves to pick up the baby and I decide I can make my move.  
“Annie,” I start, “I have a personal question.”  
“Are you asking me on a date, Katniss?” She chuckles, tears still streaming down her face.  
I laugh back and continue. “What are your ‘attacks’? What triggers them? And how do you stop them from coming?”  
“Well,” She begins, “It’s a bit of a long story. I am open to telling it, but beware of the waterworks. My husband is featured heavily in the story.” Annie sighs and starts rocking Finn in her arms. We walk back to the parlor and sit down next to each other on the couch, Annie still holding Finn.   
“Ok, here goes nothing.” Annie sighs and then continues. “When I was a young girl, I was carefree and wild. I played on the beach, I swam for fun! I enjoyed myself. But as I grew older, kids starting calling me names. ‘Weaky Annie’ or ‘Coward Cresta’. They did it so often that their voices manifested into my own. I heard the names in my head more often than I did from them. There was really only one girl who didn’t call me names. Marie was her name. She died in the war.   
“Anyway, when I was reaped, the voice became so prominent that the only time I didn’t hear it was when I was around Finnick. He made the voice stop. He soothed me. And, he was the smartest mentor the Capitol ever produced. He was right about everything, especially Lilah. Lilah was a girl from 9, who I befriended during the tribute parade. We became close and I trusted her. Finnick told me to stay away from her, and he was so right. She was bad news.   
“We were the final two. I was in my hiding spot when she found me. She looked me in the eye and asked me if I was ok. I indulged her with an answer, which was the wrong move. She slashed me with a sword. I promised myself I wouldn’t kill anyone, but I had my baby brother who I promised I would come back to. And I remembered I had a knife in my swimsuit. And I stabbed her. So many times.   
“It was terrible. I had nightmares about it, I had flashbacks. After about a month of living in Victor’s Village, my parents brought in a psychiatrist, who said I have a severe case of PTSD, anxiety, and mental flashbacks. My dreams are filled with Lilah and other tributes. To this day, I am afraid of small spaces, because it reminds me of where I killed someone. My greatest fear.   
“Finnick lived with me in Victor’s Village, along with Mags. Everytime I had a nightmare, and woke up screaming, he was there. After a few weeks, he noticed I wasn’t sleeping at all, so he gave me some pills to take at night to help you sleep.   
“As the years carried on, we fell in love. We talked of marriage, kids, and growing old together. The Capitol still prostituted him, but he always came home. After about five years, Alma Coin contacted Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Mags, and I. We planned the rebellion, and once you won your Hunger Games, we knew the time was right.   
“Things were still shaky, though. I still had nightmares, I still had attacks and flashbacks. And Finnick was still the only who could stop them. When they announced the 3rd Quarter Quell catch, I had my biggest attack. It lasted a week. I cried, shook, screamed, threw things. I almost killed myself with a kitchen knife. But Finnick helped me through it, even after he and Mags were reaped. The saddest part is, no one can stop the attacks from coming, no matter how much medicine I take. And no one can calm me down like Finnick used to.   
“Finnick and Mags were my life support. They helped me through the Games, my parents deaths, my brothers untimely death, everything. They were my only family. Johanna tries her best and your mom helps as well, but no one will ever be like Finnick.”  
Annie’s face is drenched with tears. She just relieved her entire past, the good, the bad, and the ugly.   
I bring her into a hug, and we rock back and forth for what seems like forever. 

When Johanna gets home, Annie and I are still in an embrace.   
“I have mil… Did I miss something?” Johanna asks, “Annie, you did not tell her the story!” When neither of us answer, she snarls. “Why would you tell her?! You can’t go in a fucking closet, why would you tell her the story?”  
“Because she loves Finnick as much as we do.” Annie cries. “And because I can’t pretend it didn’t happen. Because it did.”  
“I know, Annie.” Johanna responds, “I just don’t want another kitchen-knife incident. Finnick was the only one who could talk you out of it. I won’t lose another friend. I can’t.” She sighs, “Come here.”  
Annie stands up, hands Finn to me and walks over Johanna. They embrace as I sit there quietly, rocking the baby.   
“You too, Katniss.” Says Johanna. Annie nods and I walk over there, still holding Finn. We hug and cry and laugh the day away, until around nine at night when I startle them with a revelation.   
“I think I want to talk to Peeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Again, if you have any suggestions let me know in the Comment Section!!
> 
> Much love,   
> Sophie ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I am getting this to you all so late in the day! I was busy!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I was starting to get bored of the story, but I changed my mind when I finished this chapter. I am definitely going to stick with it until the end though, I promise! The end of the story will drive you all nuts!!! 😂 Also I changed my layout, hopefully it is easier to see!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Sophie ❤️

Chapter 4:

“What?!” Johanna asks, well, more like screams. We are sitting at the kitchen table, eating what feels like a pint of ice cream each. It is about nine at night and I have just told Annie and Johanna how I wan' to talk with Peeta. “No! You can’t go see him! After what he did to you, I won’t let you leave!” She grabs my arm and pushes it against the table so hard that her knuckles and my skin go white. 

“Jo,” Annie says, trying to sooth her. “Jo, let her go. If she feels she is ready, then she is ready. And it seems to me that Peeta is really sorry. If you are ready Katniss, I think it’s a great idea. We have a phone, if you want to call him.”

“Actually, that would be great!” I excalme. “Thank you, Annie. And Johanna, I understand your concern. I will be careful. I promise.” 

“It’s your funeral.” She replies coldly. 

I walk over to the phone and dial a number that is so familiar to me. It rings for a few seconds, but I am still treated to the soft, loving voice that I call home. 

“Mellark residence.” It calls. 

“Is that the name you’ve given my house, now?” I say, trying to make a joke. I know I have failed when Peeta responds. 

“Oh, gosh! I am sorry, Katniss! I won’t call it that anymore.”

“Peeta,” I begin, “I was making a joke. I like the sound of it. It makes me feel safe. 

“Oh, Katniss. I have missed you so much! Your smell, your sound. You know I have been eating with Haymitch every night because I have no game to cook! It’s terrible, all they do is make out!”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m coming home then.” 

Peeta gasps. “Y-you are!? Oh thank god! I miss you so much. Katniss you have no idea. Whatever happened will never happen again!”

“I know. I am not sure what happened, and I know you didn’t know either. And I forgive you. I love you too much to let you go.” 

“Katniss,” He whispers into the phone, “I love you too. But, and I know you’re gonna hate me, but I still want kids. And I love you. But, kids are my future. I want to care for someone other than me and you. I want to play with my children, I want to teach them to bake. And I want you to teach them to hunt. And that is something way to important for me to give up.” 

“I know,” I say, “and if you give me some time, I think I will warm up to the idea of children. I don’t know yet, and I don’t want to rush into anything, but maybe. I am sorry, but that is the only answer I can give you right now.” 

“Ok.” He pauses, and takes a breath. What is he doing? I think. Is he having a Capitol-Peeta moment? 

“Are you ok?” I ask, the worry I am trying to hide creeping up in my voice. 

“Yes, I am fine. Just thinking.” He replies, his voice smooth and calm. “When are you coming home?”

“Well, I need to tell my mom, and then I need to find a way to get President Paylor to let me use a plane. And I need to pack, and say my goodbyes. So about two weeks, probably. Is that ok?” 

“That sounds lovely. I will see you then. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

+++

It takes me a week to say goodbye to three, no four, people. My mom makes a feast and she invites Johanna and Annie and Finn over. We eat and laugh and my mother cries. They stay over and we party quietly, so we don’t wake Finn. They stay for a while and when they leave it feels as though a piece of my heart fell off. I know I will see them again, but the two of them have helped me so much that I can’t help but miss them. 

+++

I leave the next week. My mother cries as she hugs me goodbye. Johanna and Annie and Finn see me off, along with my mom. I stand on the plane looking out at their faces. I tell them all that I love them. They all say it back. The plane takes off. I fly away. 

+++

I meet Peeta at the front door. We embrace. He hugs me so tight, I think my arms will fall off. Tears run down both of our cheeks. I am happy to be here. I thought about it for a while. I am ready to be here. But I am not ready for kids. 

Peeta leads me inside the house where I am pleasantly surprised. The house is cleaned, it smells like something good. It smells like freshly baked bread. Rabbit and plum stew that just finished cooking. Did Peeta hunt? And where did he get those plums? My favorite cake that he makes also fills the house with a lovely aroma. 

“You did this for me?” I ask, tears filling my eyes, yet again. 

“This isn’t the half of it, Katniss.” He replies. “Look in the bedroom.” 

The bedroom is filled with red primroses and they smell so good. There are pictures that fill the walls, pictures of my family, pictures of my friends, pictures of everything and everyone I love. 

“Peeta,” I say, “I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” We kiss and for a moment I think I hear him sigh. But as quickly as I heard it, it went and I am left to stand there, kissing the man I love the most in this world. 

+++

“Mmmh” I groan into my spoon. “Peeta, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook this?” 

“Effie.” He replies, his face beaming with delight. “She knew the cook who prepared it before our first games. She got in touch with him and sent me the recipe. I changed some things up a bit. I know you don’t like basil.” 

“Well, I like yours better. You know what would go well with this?” I ask. 

“Some white liquor!” We say in unison, both mocking Haymitch. 

I eat almost two bowls of that stew and my stomach both screams for more, and cries for me to stop eating. I stop after two bowls and wait for Peeta to finish his first. I guess living away from him for about a month made me forget how slow of an eater he is! He finishes his meal and we sit facing each other looking deeply into each others eyes, not saying a word. 

Peeta breaks the silence. “Would you like dessert, Katniss? I made your favorite.” 

I nod vigorously, which makes him laugh. And seeing him so happy makes me laugh too. God, I love him. Peeta goes into the kitchen and fetches a platter. On the platter are many types of mini cakes, all frosted and delicious looking. He and I clear the table of our bowls, and place mini forks and plates where the bowls once were. I help myself to a white cake, frosted to look like trees in a sunset. Peeta picks a brown cake with the sea frosted on it. We ‘clink’ cakes and dig in. 

I eat three cakes. Peeta hasn’t finished his first by the time I reach for my fourth. 

“Whoa.” He says, “You know you live here right? I can make you these whenever you want. And we can eat them tomorrow. They won’t go bad until Sunday.” I know he is right. It’s only Wednesday, after all. But I still take another cake. 

+++

Peeta and I snuggle on the couch for a while. In total, he ate two mini cakes and I had five. And I understand how two helpings of stew and five cakes feel. Not good. Peeta has his arm wrapped around my neck, and I rest my head on his chest. When I fall asleep, the last thing I remember is his smell and the way his stomach rises and falls. 

+++

Peeta and I are on the beach. But not just any beach. We are on the beach of the Quarter Quell. But Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee aren’t with us. Where are they? As soon as I ask the question the 10 o’clock wave hits. Peeta and I run backward on the sand, so we aren’t swept up by the current. We move as far back as we can, so that we don’t go into the woods, where the fog will begin. 

We stay in that place on beach until the sea calms down again. Then we move back to our initial spot. I look up at the sky to see that it is almost midnight. Almost time for the lighting.  
Peeta and I hold hands as we sit on the sand. We know no one will attack us; we have the most weapons. We are safe. And then I look up. The lightning is about to strike. I snuggle into Peeta. We are nowhere near the tree, so everything will be ok. But something seems weird. 

I look at the water. There is something shiny in it. A weapon or a piece of metal? No. It is Beetee’s wire. I try to scream at Peeta, but it is too late. The lighting strikes, and my body drops to the ground. 

+++

I wake up screaming, shaking, crying. Sweat drenches my body and it has gotten on Peeta too. He is stroking me, telling me to calm down. I see his lips moving but I don’t hear his words. I scream and cry and shake until I no longer can. Peeta rubs my back and makes a ‘shhh’ing sound with his mouth. After I am calm enough to form words again, I talk. 

“I-i’m sorry.” I stammer. “I haven’t had a nightmare in a while. I don’t know why I had one tonight.”

“Hey,” He says calmingly, “It’s ok. I get them too, remember. But I will always be here. I will never leave.” 

I nod as my hand squeezes his. 

He senses that I am still scared and asks, “Do you want to talk about it? That’s what helps me.” When I nod, he switches positions so I am next to him instead of on top of him. 

‘W-we were in the Quarter Quell again. But this time Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee weren’t with us. It was just the two of us. The 10 o’clock wave hit. Then it cut to like 11:40 and still no one bothered us. At 11:59 I realized why Beetee wasn’t on the beach. I saw the wire. And then we died.” 

I start whimpering again and Peeta rubs my shoulders and my back. He gets a blanket from the hall closet and draps it around me. Then he grabs the remaining cakes and passes one to me. He takes one as well and we snuggle under the blanket, eating cake. 

Peeta turns on the tv and I watch, half caring about what I am seeing. It is basically all news about the new country of Panem. I see Plutarch and President Paylor and lots of other people float on the screen. But drowsiness takes hold of me and I fall asleep in Peeta’s arms once again. This time I pray that I will never dream like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this week’s chapter! Again, I will be posting every week on Saturdays until the story is done! Another reminder, if you have any suggestions or criticisms let me know in the comment section! And if you want to post this, please give me credit! Thank you! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Sophie ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i am sooo sorry for not being active! it’s been a busy few weeks. i probably won’t be posting for another two weeks because i am in a school musical and that is taking up ALL my time! please bear with me!! i’m sooo sorry!!!
> 
> enjoy this week’s chapter!!
> 
> much love  
> sophie ❤️

I bolt awake. I am sweating again. This is the fifth time I have had this nightmare in five days. Peeta is lying next to me, rubbing my back and looking at my face. 

“Was I screaming again?” I ask when I look at Peeta. He has bags under his eyes and is yawning constantly. 

“Only for a little while.” He says, trying to make the situation seem less than it is. Neither of us have had a proper night sleep in almost a week. Things are no longer looking so good. 

“Peeta,” I say, “Neither one of us have slept the night in 5 days. You haven’t slept at all! I scream all night and worry you all day. You are up all night and all day! Something is going on and I am terrified of what it is.”

“What was the dream about this time?” He asks, although he knows the answer. We are on the beach, the 10 o’clock wave hits, I realize too late that Beetee’s wire is in the water, we die. 

“The usual.” I reply, as Peeta yawns.

“Katniss, that’s a trend. Something is definitely up.” He places his hand on my forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” He pauses, the look of concentration on his face. 

“Peeta,” I begin, “I kno--” 

He cuts me off, “I am taking you to Dr. Harken.” 

“Peeta, who is Dr. Harken?” I ask, curiously, but with a hint of caution. 

“She was my therapist in 13. You didn’t meet her. She is the best therapist ever. Annie uses her too. Dr. Harken will know what to do.” He sounds so confident that I cannot help but smile.

“Ok,” I reply, “You seem to trust her, so I do too. Where do we find her?” 

+++ 

Peeta calls President Paylor. We call her so much that she no longer picks up. Plutarch does. He gives us what we need, sends planes, or people if need be. So that is how I first met Dr. Harken. 

We meet her outside of our house. Dr. Harken has dark brown hair, fair skin, and pink lips that seem to be always smiling. She wears a light blue pant suit with black heels. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has a pretty pin in it. It takes me a second to recognize it. It’s a mockingjay. 

“Peeta!” She exclaims as she hugs him. “How are you? You look lovely. Tired though. We’ll talk.” She turns to me, and looks me over. 

“Katniss.” She says, lifting a hand. “My name is Dr. Eleanor Harken. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” I say as I take her hand and shake it firmly. “Please, come in.” 

Peeta leads her into our house and has her sit on the sofa. The two of us sit on the other sofa, facing her. 

“I do not mean to intrude,” Dr. Harken says, “But would you mind if I made tea? It will help us all calm down and focus.” When no one objects she moves to the kitchen and heats up the water. She finds all sorts of spices and grinds them together. She pours the spices into the water and lets them steap. After 10 minutes she drains the water into three cups and dumps the tea leaves into the trash.

“There we are.” She says, handing me and Peeta a mug. “So, before we begin, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself and your life. And remember, this is a safe place.” 

“Ok.” I say, preparing to dive into a painful and long story. “Well, I was born on May 8th. I lived with my mom, dad, sister for most of my young childhood. My father died when I was 11 due to a coal mining accident. This made my mother go into a downhill spiral and brought me and my sister Prim closer together. However my father’s death also meant that I had to work and feed my family.   
“So I did that until I was 16. That is they year Prim was reaped and I took her place. Then yada-yada-yada, Peeta and I won the games. Then things went back to ‘normal’. I hunted and hung out with my friend Gale and whatever. Than the Quarter Quell happened and then the second rebellion.” 

I pause and look at Peeta. He nods and I keep going. “Then I lived here alone for a month, dealing with the death of my best friends and my sister. And then Peeta came to live with me for a little while. Things were good for a year but, um, but then uh-”

“But then,” Peeta says, “Capitol Peeta made an appearance and tried to force Katniss to have his children.” 

“Yeah,” I say, pausing to take a sip of tea. “And I was really shaken up by that so I went to live with my mom in District 4 for a month. I came back five days ago, actually.” 

“Wow,” Dr. Harken says, “That is some heavy stuff. So Katniss, tell me how did you deal with losing your sister?” 

“Um, well I sat on this couch for weeks doing nothing. I couldn’t cry, I couldn’t scream. I sat here and thought. A friend of mine made me eat and shower but that was it. After about two weeks of sitting, Prim’s cat woke me from my trance.” 

“How so?” Dr. Harken asks before she takes a sip of her tea.

“I heard someone making noise in kitchen, and I came in to see who it was. Turns out it was Buttercup, and I lost it. I had a breakdown; I threw things at him and I yelled at him. But now we are closer than ever. Same with me and my mother.” 

“So Katniss, why did you call me here?” 

“Well, I have been having issues with my sleep. I have the same recurring nightmare about what could have happened in the Quarter Quell and then wake up sweating and shaking.” 

“She has been screaming in her sleep, which is why I look so tired.” Peeta says as I nod. 

“So tell me about this dream.” Dr. Harken says. And I do. I tell her everything, I pour my life onto her hands. She asks questions, nods her head, takes notes, and sips her tea. I feel great after talking about my issues, but I still have them. I need a permanent solution. 

After an hour or so of talking, Dr. Harken comes up with a diagnosis. 

“So Katniss, you have a mix of PTSD, depression, and anxiety. All are very treatable. The dreams are a form of PTSD for which I am subscribing a pill. The dreams you are having may affect you in another way. With some of my patients, Annie Odair most notably, have anxiety that comes along with their PTSD. She hallucinates and has attacks because she cannot distinguish what is real from what isn’t.” She looks at Peeta. “Peeta, you dealt with this, but in different circumstances.” She looks back at me “Lastly, you deal with death in a similar way your mother does. You both went into a depression that lasted a very long time. You mother’s was a lot longer, but still. For that I am also subscribing a pill. 

“So, Katniss, I will be giving you four pills, and Peeta, you may take one. First is a pill that will help lessen the symptoms of your PTSD. This should also help with the anxiety. Take it everyday. The second is an antidepressant. Take that whenever you feel depressed or numb. It should help make you feel emotions, even if they are negative. The third is an anti-anxiety pill. You should take that whenever you feel an attack coming. It will make you calm down and breath more evenly. And the fourth is a sleeping pill. Peeta I advise that you take this as well. It will help you both sleep more soundly and without dreams. You could both benefit from a good night's sleep. The pills will come by tomorrow evening in the mail.” 

She takes a final sip of her tea and places it on the otoman. Dr. Harken stand up and wipes her pant suit with her hands. She shakes my hand and then Peeta’s. We exchange words of goodbyes and she walks out the door and into her plane. 

+++

“Wow.” I say, as I sit back down on the sofa. “She is very smart. And she really seems to know what she is doing. She’s kind and professional, with a hint of loving. She really seems to know what she is doing.”

“That’s Dr. Harken for you!” Peeta replies as he sits down next to me. “Well, I am happy you like her.” 

“Well, I am happy that you are happy!” I say back, a little flirtatiously. “I am also happy that we only have one more sleepless night. I don’t think I can take another five days living like this!” 

“At least you are sleeping a little!” Peeta jokes. He punches my arm lightly and I chuckle. “Still, one more night. I don’t think I can do it!” He chuckles nervously which causes me to as well.

“Do you want to sleep somewhere else?” I ask, only half meaning it. “Your house is right next door, you could always sleep there and-”

“Katniss, I was joking.” 

“No you weren’t. Peeta, if you don’t want to sleep here tonight, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to hate me and yell at me.” 

“Katniss, I would never hate you for that.” He says, caressing my arm. “I am not leaving you alone here. You are in a bad place, and the worst thing I could do is let you sleep here alone. I promised you that I would stay with you, and I will always keep that promise. Always. Now come here!” 

I snuggle up against him, pushing my face into his chest. Peeta’s hand moves from my arm to my side, and he places a kiss on my hair. I push my face into his chest harder, nuzzling him with my face. He pulls me closer and lifts my head up. I look into his deep, blue eyes, and he looks into my greyish green ones. 

He kisses me on the mouth and I kiss back. When our lips part, he smiles which causes me too. He is perfect, I think, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So I tell him. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

He smiles. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You said it yourself, we saved each other.” 

I start to cry. I bury my head in his chest again and silently cry as he holds me. 

+++

After a while, we get up. I go hunting and he prepares to cook dinner. I hunt for about an hour, catching two rabbits. I bring them in the house and smell Peeta’s bread. The one with the cheese on top. My favorite kind. 

That night, we eat the rolls Peeta baked, some rabbit and the last of the decorated cakes. After dinner, we watch some TV and talk about my time in District 4. At 9 o’clock we make our way to the bedroom. I shower and get ready for bed, and Peeta does the same. 

We snuggle for a bit, my head in it’s favorite place; Peeta’s chest. I smell freshly baked bread and a smell I can only name ‘Peeta’ on his skin. He falls asleep instantly, and for a moment I am laying on Peeta and watching his chest rise and fall evenly. It only takes me two minutes to drift off myself. 

+++

We are on the beach again. The other three aren’t with us. 10 o’clock wave. At 11:59, I notice the wire. Too late. Dead. 

The scene changes. I am looking up at the sky. It is blue with one or two clouds in it. I turn to my left and right, only to see brown. I am underground. Someone stands over me. Prim. She carries a shovel which she lifts up. The sprinkles something on top of me. Dirt. Prim passes the shovel to someone else. Finnick. He does the same thing.

Soon there is dirt covering my body, even some in my mouth. I will choke if I cannot get out. But the more I struggle, the harder it is to move. People keep shoveling dirt on me, and every time they do, they say the same thing. “You killed me.” 

I choke and sputter. The dirt is everywhere. On my body, in my mouth, nose, eyes, everywhere. I choke and sputter until I can’t anymore. Everything goes black again. 

I am standing in line at the reaping. Effie is standing on the platform, about to read the name of the girl tribute. 

“Katniss Everdeen!” I walk to her. I try not to cry. If they see me cry they will think me weak. At least it wasn’t Prim.

“Primrose Everdeen!” Effie says. I scream. 

“Why?” I yell. “You have me! Why do you need her?” 

“It’s the Quarter Quell, two boys and two girls will be reaped for it Katniss, you saw the announcement. You and Peeta will be called, and then another boy and girl. Now for the boys, um, Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy.” 

I scream again. I fall to my knees. I try to run off stage. I look into all their eyes. They all have tears. I have to kill these people?!

+++

“PRIM NOOOO! PEETA PLEASE, NO! HAYMITCH, WHY HAYMITCH? THEY DON’T DESERVE THIS! NOOOOOOOO!” 

“KATNISS!” Someone screams at me. “Katniss, what happened?! Are you ok?” 

“Peeta.” I cry, “Peeta, I had three. The first one was my usual, the second was the one from Prim’s passing and the third. The third. They reaped you, me Prim and Haymitch. They had me kill all of you. I-i killed my sister, the love of my life, and my mentor! I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.” 

“Katniss, it’s ok.” Peeta says, “Just calm down. Breath, ok? Just breath. It isn’t real. It isn’t real.” He says the next thing quietly, so he thinks I don’t hear him. But I do. 

“We need to get you those meds.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter! as i said, i won’t be able to post of a little while, i’m sorry! i’ll see you all soon!!
> 
> much love,  
> sophie ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! so sorry its been so long. I've been super busy this summer, but now im back and am ready to write. sorry this chapter is kinda short. the next few should be longer. hope you enjoy!
> 
> much love,   
> Sophie ❤️

Chapter 6: 

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months. After about four months of living with Peeta again, we finally talk about the almost-rape. It’s short and sweet but we still talk about it. Peeta apologizes again and I tell him, again, that I forgive him. But he also tells me that his opinion has not changed and that it never will. 

“I’m so sorry,” I say, my voice filled with remorse. “I’m so so sorry. I know how much you want children. I know how lonely you are. Even with me here. I mean we do the same thing everyday. But I just- I just can’t.” I look away, brushing the tears that have accumulated on my cheeks off of my face. 

Peeta grabs my hand and moves his thumb back and forth across my palm. “You don’t need to be sorry.” He says, his voice as sweet as honey. “I cannot force you to do anything, and yes, our life is boring, but that isn’t your fault. It isn’t your fault…” 

“God, you’re making it worse!” I shout, “You are too nice, too caring! Why don’t you just get angry! Ughh, I don’t understand you!” 

“Katniss, if I get angry, I might kill you.” He snaps, “So no, I’m not angry. I am trying to be understanding.” He takes a deep breath, and walks over to me. He motions for me to sit down, but I didn’t realize I stood up in the first place. 

“I think,” Peeta says, “that we should go on a vacation.” 

“A vacation?” I say, trying to hide my excitement. “Where?” 

“I don’t know. The Capitol? I mean, no one lives there anymore. The first thing President Paylor did was make the Arenas into memorials and make the Capitol into one too. So why not go there?” 

“Oh Peeta, I don’t think I can go to the Capitol. I mean Finnick died there. And Prim. It would be too hard.” 

“But it might be a healing experience. I mean--” Peeta gets cut off by the phone. 

“I’ll get it. It’s probably just my mom saying hi. She’s been having some rough days at the hospital.” I get up and go to the phone. The caller ID says District 4. “Yeah, Peeta. Just my mom. I’ll get her off the phone quickly so we can talk.” 

“Mellark Residence.” I say into the phone while giving Peeta a wink. I know how much he likes it when I say that.

“Katniss, is that you?” The voice says through the phone. It’s a women’s voice and it seems agitated. It’s Johanna. “Oh, Katniss. You need to come here now?”

“What, why?” I shoot Peeta a look and then bring my attention back to the phone. “Jo, what’s wrong?”

“Annie tried to commit suicide this morning. She’s at the hospital now, but things are not looking good. Katniss, she’s going to die.” 

+++

We get to District 4 in two hours. President Paylor decided to give us a plane to keep, and a pilot came with it. So we used that and payed the pilot extra money to fly us there in under three hours. 

I do not remember anything that happened after I heard what Johanna said. I know I dropped the phone because there are still pieces of it on my floor. But I do not know how I got on the plane or how I told Peeta about Annie.

I rush to the hospital my mom works, with Peeta on my tail the whole time. I rush past the employees and go straight to the ward where my mom works. I know that that is where Annie will be. 

I hear him first. The sound of a baby crying. I run into the room. And there she is. Lifeless, cold, with only the tiniest movement of her chest to indicate that she is still alive. There are tubes everywhere that are connected to her forearms. In the middle of both her arms there are big gashes covered in cotton. 

“Oh, my god.” I whisper. I knew of ways to kill yourself, I have about 15 options myself, but I have never seen this. I have never seen a person cut deep incisions into their forearms. She looks so lifeless, so empty.

“I f-found her on my way home from the park with Finn.” Johanna says, tears streaming down her face. “Sh-she was just lying on the ground in a pool of her o-o-own blo-od.”

“Oh, Jo. I am so sorry.” I say, “Do you want me to take Finn home?” 

“Um, yeah sure.” She says weakly. “I didn’t want to leave her unless something happened. Do you mind feeding him as well?” 

“Yeah,” Peeta says, “Of course. I can whip something up.” 

“Thank you guys. I’ll call if anything happens. Katniss, you know the house.” 

+++

Once Peeta and I get to the house with Finn, he starts looking in the pantry to make food for us and the young child. At around 3 in the afternoon he finishes with lunch and we eat quickly. I feed Finn and then I am out the door and back at the hospital. Peeta stays at home with Finn for two more hours before I call him. 

“Peeta, bring Finn and come to the hospital. She’s dying.” 

He gets to the hospital in 15 minutes. Just in time. Annie is awake but you can tell that the life is draining out of her. Peeta hold Finn so that he can see Annie one last time. 

“Hey, Finny.” Annie says, her voice so strained that it comes out as a whisper, “I love you.” She lifts her hand up and strokes his face. She smiles and says, “Finnick” and then her eyes close and she drifts off into an endless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will come soon, I promise! I hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions, leave comments, but any rude comments will be deleted! 
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for characters you want to hear more about, let me know! I want to make sure I cover every character you guys want!!
> 
> Much love,  
> Sophie ❤️


End file.
